TidalFlame: The Argument
by BossKing109
Summary: Everything just starts off as a simple day in the tree fort. Water Prince and Flame Princess are playing a game on Beemo. Then there's an argument...but it's not between WP and FP. Some Burning Waves at the end.


"HA!" Water Prince exclaimed after beating Flame Princess in 'Gladiator Apprentice' on BMO. "That's eight times in a row!" laughed Water Prince. "I _hate _this game!" Flame Princess threw her controller on the table in exasperation.

"Hey! Be careful with that!" Jake said walking in with a cup of coffee in his left hand. "It's expensive to pay Beemo's doctor for the repairs he gives him! Especially the controllers!"

Flame Princess glared at Jake with such fury her rage burned holes into Jake's fur. "Eep!" Jake squealed in fear and ran out the room. "Don't be so mad, FP." Water Prince said. "You don't want to almost burn down this tree fort again."

"I'm not mad!" denied Flame Princess. "I just don't this it's fair that you keep beating me at it." "I'm sure you'll get better," Water Prince said. "Yes," Beemo agreed. "I hope you do get better because my controller is getting damaged more and more as you keep throwing it on the table or the floor. I am usually incapable of emotion, but you, ma'am, are making me TICKED!"

"_I'm _making _you _ticked?!" Flame Princess repeated. "_You're _the one who controls the game! Make it easier!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" BMO yelled. "Besides. You just want me to make it easier because you _suck _at playing video games!"

"Unless you _ever _want to walk again, I suggest you take that back, you stupid little game console!"

"I am a living, breathing, boy!"

"You're a living, breathing butt!"

"At least I don't burn everything I _touch_!"

"You did _not _just go there!"

"Oh yeah I did!"

"Well at least I have hair!"

"I am a _game system _you fool! _Of course _I do not have hair!"

"Like I care!"

"You're caring about everything I am saying right now!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Stop lying!"

"_You _stop lying!"

"What am I possibly lying about?!"

"That _I'm _lying!"

"Because you are!"

"I told you I'm not!"

Water Prince looked back and forth as Beemo and Flame Princess threw insults at each other. If they continued, there would be a slight chance Flame Princess would go into her monstrous form and make the whole tree house explode. Soon, he couldn't take it.

"**ENOUGH!" **he uttered.

"WHAT?!" BMO and Flame Princess turned to him impatiently.

"Now what seems to be the problem here?" asked Water Prince.

"He claimed that I suck at video games!" Flame Princess pointed at BMO.

"No!" Beemo exclaimed. "He threatened me!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING _HE_?!"

"_You, _you pyromaniacle buffoon!"

"Oh, I'll show you pyromaniacle!"

"See? Another threat!"

Water Prince stared at the little game being and his girlfriend in disbelief. He didn't feel like solving this problem. He was going to have to leave it to themselves…or Finn and Jake.

Cautiously approaching Flame Princess, Water Prince said, "FP?"

"_What_?" the royal turned to her boyfriend irritated.

"I'll just get going." said W.P, and in one swift motion, gave Flame Princess a quick kiss on the lips.

Flame Princess's eyes widened as Water Prince began to leave. A blush formed on her cheeks. She looked at Water Prince and back at BMO.

"You know what?" she asked. "Let's just leave this argument behind us and move on. How's that? Great? Alright, see you!" Flame Princess stood up and hurried away from Beemo, leaving him appalled.

"So." Flame Princess ran by Water Prince's side. "Where we going?"

Water Prince sighed, "I knew a kiss would get you to stop."

"And do I want more…" Flame Princess purred seductively. Water Prince's eyes widened and he blushed. "No, FP. I'm too tired."

"Aw, c'mon…" pleaded Flame Princess. "Please? If you say yes then I won't have to grab your face and kiss-"

Before the princess could finish, Water Prince had just fled away. "Hey!" Flame Princess called behind him. "Get back here!"

She started to chase after him, desperately trying to get a kiss.

"Just one? It'll be fast!" exclaimed Flame Princess.

"NO!" Water Prince shouted. "I am _not _falling for that trick again!"

Meanwhile, back at the fort, Finn and Jake were watching the couple. "Heh. Funny couple." Finn chuckled. "Yeah," Jake said. Then, Flame Prince and Water Princess came in, panting, and seemed to be fixing their clothes as if they had took them off.

"It took you guys that long to use the bathroom?" Finn asked. "We told you there were three down here that both work."

"Oh…well…" Water Princess smirked at Flame Princess blushing lightly. "…We must have forgotten."

Jake's eyes widened as he realized what Water Princess meant. "You guys are too young for that!"

"It was _her _idea!" Flame Princess pointed at Water Princess.

"I hope you at least used protection," sighed Jake.

"Oops..." Water Princess frowned. Finn and Jake gasped. "She's just playing." Flame Prince assured them. Finn and Jake sighed,

"Ah…"

"…Maybe." Water Princess said.

Finn: O.o

Jake: T_T

Flame Prince smacked his forehead in frustration.

Water Princess: *Troll Face*


End file.
